


Opposites (Grelliam Fanfiction)

by 1Williams_Wife1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Opposite Day, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Williams_Wife1/pseuds/1Williams_Wife1
Summary: Grell goes to work one day and finds everyone's personality but his own has been completely changed, but when he finds that William's new personality gives him a chance with finally getting with him, Grell may think that this isn't all that bad after all.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally came up with this idea in about five minutes, so if this doesn't flow too well, I apologize. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be yet, but I'll try to upload a new chapter every week or so! Thank you so much for reading!

It was a normal Monday morning in the Reaper Realm. A certain redheaded reaper just slammed his hand down on his snooze button for at least the third time. Grell sat up, his long crimson locks sticking out in any direction one could possibly think of. He lazily slipped out from under his silky red sheets and went to the bathroom to quickly shower. The bathroom walls had a slight moisture on them once he exited the shower.

The mirror was also fogged up. He wiped away the fogged up mirror and looked at himself in the mirror for a while. He subconsciously decided to pop on some eyeliner and a few coats of mascara. Once he was finished making himself prettied up, he blow-dried his hair and quickly got dressed to head down the hall to take the elevator to the Senior Department.

On the way, he passed his pupil, Ronald. Grell grinned widely over in his direction. “Good morning, Ronnie!~” He buoyantly said. The blonde reaper’s cheeks suddenly flared a deep shade of pink as he pressed some paperwork he was holding close to his chest. “G-Good..-!” He squeaked shyly and quickly ran past Grell. He arched his eyebrow slightly as he watched him run off. ‘That was… Odd.’ He thought to himself. He shrugged it off though and took the elevator to the senior department.

Grell walked into the department as if it was a runway like he normally did, but stopped as he noticed something strange. Lawrence Andersen, otherwise known as “Pops” was cheerfully talking to a group of reapers and giving them donuts. What was strange about this was that Pops was never a lighthearted reaper. 

He was habitually a cold, quiet reaper and never gave the workers anything short of overtime. Pops pivoted around to catch Grell staring at him. A bright grin grew on his face. “Sutcliff! Wonderful to see ‘ya this morning!” He hollered over to Grell. The redhead arched his eyebrow and waved obscurely, walking into his office. He sighed deeply and shook his head. “What the hell is going on with everyone today?...” He asked himself.

As he was about to sit at his desk, a tall, dark figure stood above him. “Good morning, gorgeous,” A familiar voice rang. Grell looked up and was shocked by who said these beautiful words. His face flushed as red as his hair once he looked up. William?... Grell was very confused now. He backed up a little, sort of concerned for William’s health. “Will?! You’ve never said anything like that to me before, what’s going on?” Grell was becoming frantic. Soon, he was backed up against a wall. 

Without missing a beat, William was pinning Grell against the wall. A soft smirk played out on his pale face. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” He said softly as his hand cupped Grell’s bright red cheek. “But goodness, you’re awfully cute when you’re nervous~” The smirk on his face grew as he leaned in.

Grell was absolutely taken aback by Will's behavior, but he couldn't help but indulge in what was happening. A smirk started to play out on Grell's face. "Is that so, Willy boy?~" He felt his body moving closer to William's as he felt a hazy feeling sweep over him. William's smirk grew as he took Grell's hands and pinned them above his head. "Honestly," William said in a low, husky voice. Before Grell knew it, William's lips were crashing into his.

Grell felt his whole body tense up. He never thought that this would ever happen. He had no idea what happened to William's feelings about him overnight, but whatever happened, he loved it, although it was rather confusing as to why everyone's personalities were different. Even so, if every day was going to wind up like this, he didn't care if everyone became monotone and boring. As long as he had William with him this way he'd be perfectly fine.

Grell kissed back without any haste. His eyelids shut as he wrapped his arms around William's neck. William's hands snuck around Grell's waist and lifted him up. He carried him over to sit on his desk. They knocked some things down in the process, but they were too concerned about kissing to worry about anything else. 

Their kissing was deep, long and romantic which made Grell make small noises of pleasure throughout their blatant make out session. William's lips soon traveled down to Grell's neck. He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin, loosening his tie a bit. It was getting pretty steamy in here.

Grell's legs were wrapped around William's waist. He tried to muffle his moans but failed. Once William bit at the skin, Grell let out a sound that was a mix between a whine and a moan. Whatever the sound was, it drove William insane. He went back up and slammed his lips against Grell's again just as Pops entered the office. William's eyebrow twitched as he heard him come in. He turned around. "What is it?" He said in his normal cold tone. Grell hid his face in William's shoulder. This was awkward as hell...

I just wanted to tell you both that everyone is getting the rest of the day off and that you don't have to come to the Senior meeting tonight!" He said cheerfully, ignoring the obvious fact that William and Grell were about to screw on the desk. William let out a sigh of annoyance. "Thank you. Now if you could kindly leave my office," He said. Grell was growing confused. William was pretty much the same as he usually was... But he was willing to make love to Grell? This was strange... But he liked it.

"Alrighty then! Have fun, you two!" He flashed a grin to the two and left. Grell giggled softly when he said that. William turned back around and smiled sweetly at Grell. "How about we finish this later, hm?" He said softly. This gave Grell goosebumps and yet another bright red blush. "Of course, darling~" He cooed, nibbling his bottom lip. Will placed a small kiss on Grell's forehead. "Wonderful. Go get prettied up, okay?" He said, releasing Grell and moving so he could get down. Grell hopped down and straightened out his long crimson locks. He simply nodded as he began to walk to the door. 

William gave his butt a little slap as he walked out which made Grell yelp a little. He turned back around to see Will smirking and blowing a kiss his way. Grell smiled wide, showing off his jagged teeth as he blew a kiss back.

He hurried back to his flat, the red still playing out on his cheeks. He replayed the events that had happened in Will's office which sent a stirring feeling in between his legs.

He could get used to this.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell and William go on their very first date, and Will has a little bit of a surprise for Grell when it comes to a close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been very busy with school and getting over being ill for quite a long time. :((  
> I tried uploading this chapter sooner, but when I was almost done typing it my computer restarted and I had to rewrite the whole thing... But let me say, this version is way better than the version you were going to get, so I guess that's a plus?
> 
> This chapter is gonna include some (badly written) smut, so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing, you don't have to read it! The next chapter will talk about any important details in that part.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter! Thanks for reading!

It didn't take Grell long to return to his flat. He didn't want to waste any moment he could spend making himself look flawless for William. They were going on a date, after all. Or... Maybe it wasn't a date? Either way, William wanted Grell to look presentable, so that's exactly what Grell intended to do.

As soon as he got home, he rushed to his bathroom; starting by doing his hair rather quickly. He had gotten practice doing quick but elegant hairstyles by doing them in the mirror for himself, but tonight that practice was finally going to pay off. He decided to do a Simple Gibson Tuck with two small strands in the front hanging around his face.

Once his hair was exactly how he wanted it, he redid his makeup. He did a simple smokey eye with a glossy red lip. He decided not to put on falsies tonight, for it would be much too bold. He stepped back from his mirror a bit once he was finished painting his face. A grin appeared on his face. "That man is so lucky to be taking me out tonight, I look gorgeous~," He said softly to himself, immediately boosting his confidence.

He exited the bathroom and went to his wardrobe. It was littered with all the same suit and a few dozen dresses of various styles and different shades of red. He flipped through some of the dresses before picking out a simple red sheath dress with a black cover-up over it.

Just as he was putting on his favorite pair of heels, there was a firm knock on his door. He felt his heart leap out of his chest. Not out of nervousness or anything of that nature, it was just simply out of pure happiness and excitement. "Come in!~" He called out as he stood, checking his reflection quickly.

William walked in wearing a very expensive looking black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a pair of glasses that were thinner than what they usually were. They looked a lot like the ones he wore during training... Maybe they were a special pair he wore on dates.

Hell, even if he had a hideous blue pair of glasses on, he would still be as handsome as ever.

Grell caught himself staring at Will and blushing quickly. He blinked a few times and stopped staring, trying not to be impolite. He smiled sweetly and approached Will, who was also staring at Grell with a slight shade of pink staining his pale cheeks. 

"You look absolutely ravishing," Will said softly, his voice sounding like his breath had been taken away, which it was. He had never laid eyes on a man more beautiful in his entire life. So beautiful in fact, that it drove him to reach out and caress his cheek and lean in for a kiss.

The other reaper's cheeks were a burning red color now, but he somehow managed to keep up a sophisticated and calm demeanor. A small smirk played out on his cheek as he moved William's hand away from his face. "Ah ah, Mister Spears," He said in a hushed tone. "Buy me dinner before you try anything of that nature~" Will chuckled and nodded. "That's precisely what I plan on doing, ah..." William's voice trailed off.

"Grell, I've never really bothered to ask this, but what pronouns do you prefer?" Grell was quite shocked that Will actually cared enough about him to ask about his pronouns. This was the perfect moment to strike him with a pickup line he'd been wanting to use on Will for a long time.

"He, she, I don't care. As long as you call me yours~" A playful grin played out on his painted face. Will chuckled and nodded, making a mental note. "Well then, my love, shall we go?" He held out his hand for Grell, which he gladly obliged. Grell flipped out the lights and walked out his flat with William.

The two reapers walked hand in hand down the hallway of the flat building which earned them a couple stares along the way, but neither of them cared that much. A few moments of silence passed when Will finally broke the silence. 

"I've got us a reservation at the Ledbury in London, Knox told me-" William was cut off by a squealing and very excited Grell. "Are you pulling my tail, Willy?! I love the Ledbury half to death!" He squeaked, a huge grin painted on his face. He hugged Will's arm tightly. "Thank you so much, Willy!~" He looked up at Will to find him smiling down at him sweetly.

"Anything for you, darling."

Soon, they reached their carriage. William helped Grell in like a true gentleman, which Grell practically swooned over. Although it was confusing to him that Will had never acted this was before today, and to why everyone's personalities were switched overnight, he wasn't going to let these precious moments pass up. Will soon got in after him and the carriage rolled off into the city.

“Grell,” Will said in a bit of a serious tone.

Grell looked over at him. “Yes, darling?”

William pushed up his thin glasses looked back, a smile on his face once more. “There’s someplace special I want to take you after our dinner. It’s a very special place to me, and there’s something I have planned for us that I’m sure you would love to partake in. Would you like to go?” Grell’s mind was whirring of places Will could spend any free time. He never even said any free time to go anywhere but home after work!

"Will dear, I would love to go!" He replied in an enthusiastic tone. Will nodded, the smile turning into a smirk. "Marvelous~"

The carriage soon rolled up to the restaurant. There were a plentiful amount of people going in and out of the building. London wasn't the quietest cities in the world after all.

Will climbed out of the carriage and escorted Grell out. "Thank you, Willy darling~" Grell thanked as he stepped out. He kept holding onto Will's hand as the carriage rolled away. "Let's go, love. We don't want to be late for our reservation, now do we?" Will said, sending a loving look Grell's way. Grell looked back and smiled sweetly. "Lead the way, dearest~"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, tell me another one!" Grell laughed hysterically. They were almost done with their second serving of food, but they had been in the restaurant for a good two and a half hours. Most people were done eating by then, but the two were too caught up in talking and making (very stupid) two line jokes to even bother with eating.

"I told my mother she was drawing her eyebrows on too high," William started to laugh halfway through the joke. "She looked surprised." Grell rolled his eyes and laughed at the horribly stupid joke. "Goodness Will, I never thought you knew so many horrible jokes," He giggled.

William chuckled and leaned forward a bit, looking into Grell's eyes. "Well, I never thought I'd be sitting here on a date with someone as flawless as you telling these horribly stupid jokes," He smiled. Grell blushed softly and leaned forward too, staring right back into his eyes.

"Honestly," Grell smirked. "You make me fall head over heels every single time you speak, my darling~," He said, somewhat mocking William's favorite word.

Will caught onto this quickly, smirking back. "Ah, stealing my lines now, are we?~" His voice was getting husky now. The two reaper's faces were merely inches apart at this point. Grell's eyes kept sliding down to look at William's lips. God, how he wanted to feel them against his own right now. He looked back to see Will doing the same. Once Will looked back up, Grell could sense a hint of lust in his eyes, which made his cheeks grow red.

Will said softly. "Why don't we go to that special place of mine?" His voice was as gentle as a kitten's purr. A smirk played out on his face when Grell nodded. "Perfect, but in order to go, I have a favor to ask of you," Will said, his voice getting a tad bit serious again. Grell tilted his head to the side curiously. "Of course, darling, what is it?" 

Will pulled a cloth out of his pocket, holding it up to Grell. "No peeking," He simply said. Ooh, this must be a surprise~ Grell was dying to know, but he decided to play along with Will. He took the cloth as the two stood and exited the building.

"No peeking," He agreed.

Once they left the building, Grell covered his eyes up with the cloth. Will smirked and took his hand as they became invisible to the human eye. The two jumped from building to building until they got to their destination. Wherever this place was, it was a lot quieter than the city. William was behind Grell once they got there. "You can look now," He whispered. Grell quickly removed the cloth and opened his life. He gasped in shock as his eyes widened in surprise. What he saw he just couldn't believe.

They were on top of the building where they finished their first soul collecting job for their exam. The place where it all started. The view was just a beautiful as Grell remembered it being. He turned around and found an even more of a surprise. Not too far from where they were standing, there were lighted scented candles surrounding a few red blankets and pillows with rose petals covering the whole set up. A blush grew on Grell's face one he got a hold of what was happening.

He turned around to face Will, who just then slammed his lips against Grell's passionately. Without any haste, Grell kissed back, wrapping his arms around Will's neck. William's arms snaked around Grell's waist, pulling him closer to close the gap between their bodies. Will gently licked Grell's bottom lip, as if asking for an entrance. Grell slowly parted his lips, letting Will's tongue explore his mouth. The two made small noises of pleasure as the kiss continued on deeply and passionately. Grell's body was trembling, he still couldn't believe that Will had feelings like these towards him. Grell's eyes started flooding with tears of pure joy as Will pulled away.

"My love, what are you crying for?" He asked, sounding a bit hurt. Had he messed up already? Grell started to smile as his flaming green orbs looked up into Will's. "I'm just... So happy," He wept happily. "All this time I thought you didn't give a damn about me. I thought you'd be cold towards me for as long as we lived, I thought-" Grell was cut off by Will lifting Grell up. Grell's legs wrapped around his waist as he blushed furiously.

Will sent a loving smile his way as he kissed away his tears.

"From the moment we met, I knew that we would end up together somehow. Whether it was in a relationship, or as partners, and I'm so glad that we were chosen to work on our exam together. Because without that beautiful month with you, I never would have realized that I love you. I love you, Grell," Will's eyes teared up also, but he held them back. He didn't want to ruin this. 

"I act so cold towards you because I was always so shy, but today my attitude just... Changed. I have no idea how it possibly happened, but I woke up this morning thinking to myself 'I have to tell him before it eats me alive'... So, here we are, the very place it all started. I want to show you how much I love you right here where I realized my true feelings. I want to make love to you, Grell. If you'll let me,"

His voice was filled with a deep desire, which sent a strange feeling to Grell's nether regions. His face grew a darker shade of red as he nodded, a smirk growing on his face. "Oh my, Mr. B Average has a heart, after all," He teased, making Will chuckle. 

"How fabulous~"

He slammed his lips into Will's again, much rougher than it was before. That must have been consent enough, because then William carried Grell over to their little setup, making sure not to knock any candles over, or accidentally catch anything on fire.

He laid Grell down as he trailed his lips down his jawline, and to his neck. He nibbled the sensitive skin there, awarding him small moans from the other reaper. This made Will smirk against Grell's skin and make a more drastic move. He moved his knee so it was in between Grell's legs so it was barely rubbing up against his crotch. This made Grell gasp and press his thighs together. "W-Will.." He said in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong, my little minx?~" He purred, his hands traveling down to spread Grell's leg again, which he refused to move. Will's eyebrow raised slightly. Was he going too far? He had given consent, so why was he so hesitant?

"I-I'm a virgin..." Grell admitted.

Wait, what?! Grell of all people, a virgin? Surely he was joking. Nobody as flirty and beautiful as him could possibly be a virgin... Right?

Will was staring at him in shock. "...Are you serious?" He asked, doubt in his voice. Grell nodded, looking away as his blush traveled down his neck. "I've been saving it... For you, Will," He said, a smile playing out on his face. "But you always act so blatantly sexual towards, well... Anything handsome with legs," Will said, which was 100% true. Grell didn't even bother denying it for a second because it was so true.

"Because I wanted to throw everyone off," Grell said, looking up at Will again. "I wanted everyone leave me alone, which is why I act so clingy towards other men. So no one can try taking my virginity before you, my dear~" His shy demeanor was slowly being taken away as he admitted himself. "And now that I'm here, finally being taken by you, I'm nervous..." He giggled softly. "Silly, isn't it?"

Will shook his head as he pecked Grell's lips. "It isn't silly," He whispered against his lips. "I'm so glad you waited for me, my love. If you're nervous about it hurting, I promise that I won't make it hurt. I will make your first time perfect, because you, my dear, are perfect."

Grell's eyes immediately glossed over with lust and passion as he spread his legs again, wrapping his arms around Will's neck. "Take me, Will. Right now," His voice was deadly serious and full of love, which drove Will's lips to reattach to Grell's. He slightly moved his knee so it was rubbing tenderly against Grell's half hard member, making Grell tremble with pleasure and moan into Will's mouth.

Will trailed his lips down Grell's neck again, nibbling on the same spot he was before. He sucked on the sensitive skin, his teeth gently grazing over it. He pulled away, leaving a red mark in the same of a heart. Will admired his work for a moment before looking up at Grell's face, which was about as red as his hair and filled with lust.

"Beautiful~" William whispered into the crook of his neck.

His lips traveled down further right where Grell's dress started. His eyebrows furrowed a bit, frustrated by the lack of nudity. He swiftly pulled the dress off of Grell's well-toned body, leaving him clad in only a pair of lacy red panties. Will's eyes traveled up and down his body. 

He licked his lips as his hands caressed Grell's pecks, gifting him with a gasp of pleasure. Will leaned down and took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking on it tenderly while squeezing the opposite peck. Grell's body squirmed underneath Will's as his breathing hitched a bit. Will's mouth moved to the neglected bud, doing the same thing as he did to its twin.

As he did this, his free hand slowly inched down to about the hem of Grell's underwear. He tugged on it a bit, teasing Grell which caused him to groan in frustration. "W-Will darling please stop teasing~" He moaned, his hips bucking just a bit under the soft touch. "And I don't see you without any clothes on, Mister Spears~" He smirked, nibbling on his lip. Will smirked against Grell's skin and pulled away from the pink bud with a 'pop' sound. 

He sat up so he was towering over Grell as he slowly started to undress, starting with his jacket. With each piece of clothing removed, he would throw it behind him in a random direction, not really care where it landed. Soon, he himself was completely nude other than his glasses (which were, in fact, the training glasses he wore when they met). Grell's eyes went wide at Will's body. It was absolutely perfect. Not too muscular, not too skinny. Even if it wasn't perfectly toned, Grell would still love the sight of William's body. He did love him unconditionally, after all.

His eyes slowly trailed down to William's member, which was fully hard. It was huge, which almost made Grell rethink about doing this now. How was all of that supposed to fit inside of him? He could break!

Grell sat up slightly so his mouth was right in front of it. He looked up for William for consent, to which he nodded with a smile on his face. Grell licked his lips before tenderly taking it in his hands and pressing soft kisses along his shaft, slowly dragging the tip of his tongue down it before licking it all the way up to the tip. This made Will groan out softly and run his fingers through Grell's long red locks.

Soon, Grell started to take his member into his mouth, sucking on it gingerly, making sure not to let his jagged teeth come in contact with it. To William’s surprise, he was able to get it all the way down his throat without any problem. He didn’t even gag! 

“Fuck…” He moaned. He gripped onto Grell’s hair, trying to fight the urge to thrust himself into Grell’s throat.

Grell started to bob his head, twirling his tongue around the base of William’s cock. He hummed softly, sending vibrations through the shaft. This proved to be too much for William as he gently pushed Grell away from his rock hard member.

A smirk played out on Will’s face as he stared as Grell, whose mouth was covered with precum and saliva. “Whoever would’ve thought that a virgin was so good at performing fillatio~,” He said in a husky voice, his hand stroking Grell’s inner thigh. 

Grell smirked back as he licked away the mess on his mouth. He pulled up his hand as he posed his iconic pose. “Let's just say I got a lot of tips from reading pornography~” His smirk grew as William started to blush.

William started to move down so his head was in between Grell’s legs. He licked his lips as he pulled down Grell’s panties, the only remaining piece of clothing on either of them. 

His dick jumped out from the somewhat tight confines of his underwear and started to grow. Just seeing William so close to his nether regions turned him on so much that it was almost completely hard.

Grell blushed deeply as Will started to litter his inner thighs with tender kisses. He started to whine softly as his lips got closer and closer to his cock. “W-Willy, please~” He moaned out, his eyes shutting tightly.

“Beg,” William said, nibbling at the sensitive skin right where Grell’s v-line started.

Grell growled in frustration. “William T. Spears, I swear to god if you don't-” His words were cut off as a sudden burst of pleasure took over his body. Will started to take Grell’s length into his mouth while his thumb gently rubbed his entrance. 

Grell’s back arched as his two most sensitive parts were being played with. His body shook with pleasure, and he gripped at the bundle of blankets underneath him. “W-Willy~” He moaned out, his legs starting to twitch. 

Will’s head started to bob slowly as he sucked Grell off and started to push his thumb into Grell. His walls tightened around his finger, trying to get used to it. 

Will pulled away from Grell’s cock with a ‘pop’ sound as he slowly moved his thumb in and out of him. He looked up and watched Grell’s reactions, all of which was pleasing to see and hear. He looked as if his whole body had been overcome with lust, which it indeed had. 

Will smiled and moved so he was towering over Grell, his own lips ghosting over his lover’s. He made sure not to let his thumb leave Grell’s hole as he whispered lovingly.

“You have no idea how long I've waited to do this, my dear.” His voice was low and husky, but romantic, causing Grell to moan out louder. “Y-You have no idea how long I-I’ve been waiting for this moment.” Grell stuttered, his eyes slowly opening so he could look Will in the eyes. 

Will’s smile grew as he stared into Grell’s eyes, replacing his thumb with his index finger. Grell whined once it was removed, then sighed in relief once the bigger finger was added in. Will started to curl his finger inside of Grell, causing him to open his legs wider.

“P-Please..” Grell whispered, tears of pleasure falling down his face. “Hm? What was that, darling?” Will smirked, adding another finger and slowly starting to scissor his fingers inside of Grell. This made Grell move so his opening was in front of Will’s cock, staring at him lustfully in the eyes.

“Fuck me, William,”

Grell never used Will’s full name like that unless he was really serious about something, which he obviously was at this point. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Will now.

Will’s eyes seemed to flash with lust once Grell said this. He slowly pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with Grell’s opening. Grell wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and his legs around his waist. 

“Please be gentle, Willy dear~” He pleaded, biting his lip nervously. Will smiled as he kissed his cheek. “Anything for you, my dear.” He was about to start entering Grell before he looked into Grell’s eyes again. “Are you ready?”

Grell was so grateful that Will asked that. He was always afraid that he would just start without making sure first, but thankfully that wasn't the case. He nodded as he smiled widely. “I’m ready.”

That was all the encouragement Will needed. He slowly moved forward and started to enter Grell. His walls expanded around Will’s length perfectly. It barely even hurt. It was like they were made for each other.

The two let out a shaky breath as Will’s length was completely inside of him. He slowly started to draw out, before entering again. He did this a few times before whispering. “I love you…” Near Grell’s ear. 

That's when the pace quickened a bit. His thrusts were frustratingly gentle but quick enough to make up for his. Grell moaned as his grip tightened on Will, answering back not as quietly. “I love you too, Will~”

Will quickened the pace a bit more, letting out a low, husky groan. He leaned down and bit into Grell’s neck, trying his best not to draw blood. Grell yelped out as he was bit, moving his hips along with Will’s.

“W-Will, I think I'm going to-!” He let out one last loud moan before he ejaculated all over his own stomach and William’s. He panted softly as his whole body started to spasm as Will didn't slow down his thrusts. He thrust and let out a loud grunt into Grell’s neck as he came inside of him. He collapsed on top of Grell, letting his member soften inside of Grell.

The two reapers lay there a while until they finally caught their breath. Will carefully rolled off of Grell, his release pooling out of Grell slowly. 

The two faced each other and stared into each other eyes for a while, grinning like idiots. Will opened up his arms eventually, allowing Grell to lay on his chest. He traced small hearts on Will’s chest as Will held him close, kissing the top of his head.

“I'm so glad I waited for you, Willy darling. It was better than I expected~” He smiled, looking up at Will. The other reaper gave a smile back, running his fingers through Grell’s long hair. “I'm glad that I could make your first time perfect,” He replied just as a gust of cold wind blew past. It slowly started to snow over the top of their naked bodies.

Grell shivered as he sat up. “Willy, l-let’s go to your flat,” Grell shivered and giggled, grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping it around himself. Will nodded and chuckled, sitting up.

The two quickly cleaned up and got redressed. “Shall we go, then?” Will asked, holding out his hand. Instead of grabbing his hand, Grell jumped into Will’s arms, having him carry him bridal style.

“Let’s go, Mister B Average~” Grell giggled. And so, they left the city of London. They soon returned to the reaper realm to the flat building, but Grell wasn't awake once they got there. He fell sound asleep as soon as the two started heading back.

Will got Grell carefully dressed in some of his pajamas and laid him down on his bed, smiling softly. He soon laid next to him and brought him close, never wanting to let him go.

“Goodnight, my beautiful red darling. Sweet dreams~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. I really hope that was okay! This has been my first time ever writing smut, so if it wasn't to your liking, I'm very sorry ;-;
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Expect a new chapter soon~


End file.
